pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Ashton Pond
Ashton Pond is a Pro Wrestling is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF) member, where he is a former PWITOF World Champion, PWITOF Tag Team Champion with John Altmann and PWITOF Trios Champion with John Altmann and Edgar Salas. Ashton Pond has won nine championships in PWITOF. He holds the record for most PWITOF World Championship reigns in history (4) and most PWITOF Tag Team Championship reigns (5). Ashton also holds the distinction of being the first person to successfully defend both the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Tag Team Championship. He is also the first and only person to hold three championships at the same time, holding the PWITOF World Championship, PWITOF Tag Team Championship, and PWITOF Trios Championship at the same time. Ashton Pond also is the first person to win the PWITOF Royal Rumble. PWITOF Career (2014-present) Domination (2014-present) Road to Wrestlemania (2014) Ashton Pond quickly made a name for himself when he entered and won the first-ever PWITOF Royal Rumble. This win gave him an advantage towards his PWITOF World Championship match at the first PWITOF WrestleMania event. At WrestleMania, he won the PWITOF World Championship from Edgar Salas. The Start of a Dynasty (2014) Ashton Pond would lose the PWITOF World Championship from Jordan Marzouq at Extreme Rules 2014. He would win the championship from Abel Herrera 28 days later at Payback 2014. He would also win the PWITOF Tag Team Championship with John Altmann at the event. Up until this point, the PWITOF World Champion had never been successfully defended the championship. Ashton vowed to "break the curse" and he would on June 29, 2014, at the Money in the Bank 2014 event. He would also successfully defend the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at the event, making him the first person to successfully defend both titles. Ashton Pond would lose the PWITOF World Championship to his partner John Altmann at Battleground 2014, but retain the PWITOF Tag Team Championship with John Altmann for a second time at the event. Ashton and John would lose the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at Summerslam. Their reign lasted 77 days and that would be the longest individual reign until John and Ashton broke their own record a year later. Three-time World Champion; Three-time Tag Team Champion (2014-2015) Ashton Pond and John Altmann won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship a second time at Hell in a Cell 2014. This time their reign only lasted 28 days before they were defeated by The Power Trip (Abel Herrera, Jordan Marzouq, and Kevin Silva). Ashton and John won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship a third time at TLC 2014. They held it until Royal Rumble 2015, where they lost it to The Power Trip once again. Ashton Pond won the PWITOF World Championship for a third time at Takeover: Rival 2015. He held the championship for only 11 days before losing it to Edgar Salas. Four-time World Champion; Four-time Tag Team Champion (2015) Ashton Pond and John Altmann made history at Extreme Rules 2015 by becoming the first team to win the PWITOF Tag Team Championship four times. They would successfully defend the championship at Payback 2015 against JennyMania (Edgar Salas and Jennifer Roberts) and at Elimination Chamber against ''New Breed ''(Seth Morgan and Dwight A. Bennett II). Ashton Pond would also win the PWITOF World Championship for a fourth time at Elimination Chamber, defeating the PWITOF World Champion Edgar Salas, Dwight A. Bennett, Oliver Kuttner, Danny Ryan, and Stephen Solorio in a six-person championship match. Triple Champion (2015-present) Ashton Pond became a triple champion when in a PWITOF World Championship match against John Altmann and Edgar Salas ended in a draw and PWITOF General Manager Abel Herrera declared that Ashton, John, and Edgar would be declared the PWITOF Trios Champions, making Ashton the first person in history to hold three championships at the same time. In wrestling Finishers * Vengeance (Bridging Package Fallaway Powerbomb) - RARELY USED * Consequence (Crucifix Armbar) * Justice (Chokeslam onto knee) - Primary Finisher Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Championship (4 times) * PWITOF Tag Team Championship (5 times, current) - with John Altmann (4) and Oliver Kuttner (1) * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time) - with John Altmann and Edgar Salas Accomplishments: * PWITOF Royal Rumble (2014) * First person to successfully retain the PWITOF World Championship * First person to successfully retain the PWITOF Tag Team Championship (along with John Altmann) * First person to hold three championships at the same time Match History Trivia * Ashton and John Altmann's tag team name is based on their podcast, TWitWoW (This Week in the World of Wrestling). Their podcast was mentioned by Matt Striker twice during a Lucha Undeground broadcast. The first time mention was on the episode titled "Shoots And Ladders" on May 20, 2015. Their second mention was on the episode titled "Aztec Warfare II" on March 23, 2016. * Ashton is a fan of the Atlanta Falcons. * Ashton used to play maplestory. Category:Members